ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Looking On
= Looking On = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Mar 31, 2018, 10:04pm Dusk - 20th August - The Steamworks, The Silken Mill - Early Morning Randall watched through the dim morning haze as the pickets formed. The dull drone of the factories were a fitting backdrop to the dreary scene before him. The court yard was filling with people, most of them looking tired and dejected, but here and there a glimmer of hope could be observed in their quiet conversations and their furtive looks towards any newcomers that filtered in from the shadows to swell their numbers. There was also fear, a great deal of fear. He had been tipped off around an hour ago that action would be taken this day. It was not unexpected. The fires of the Green Docks were not yet put out and the Councils attention was diverted. He noted that the gates were being chained, and doors blocked. Soon others would arrive trying to access their place of work and then the real trouble would begin. He thanked what ever gods there may be that the Militia were occupied elsewhere in the city. The High Inquisitor had ordered security in Highholm doubled and the remaining security forces were carrying out a misguided sweep of the Sprawl. That left this mess to the watch to deal with as best they could. Randall Oakes frowned at the thought of the High Inquisitor, he had an appointment to keep with the foul man that afternoon. He had to explain the disappearance of the lad from the recent Sprawl murder. He was quite confident that no witnesses had seen him let the lad go so he should be safe. However, any kind of visit to the Black Gallows was enough to feed dread into the heart of any man. He turned at the sound of footsteps nearby and was greeted with the site of one of his officers, a Corporal Stephens he recalled. The man looked worried. Oakes dipped his head in greeting and waited for the mans report. "I have managed to round up fifty lads from the night shift." Stephens obliged, "We are ready to disperse the crowd at your order." "A little late for that I think." Oakes said as he looked over at the milling crowd of would be revolutionaries. He let out a sigh. "Have the men set in threes at the walkways leading to the square, turn any new comers away and facilitate the departure of anyone over there that has a change of heart." "Yes Sergeant." the man snapped a salute and Oakes groaned inwardly as he saw the gesture draw interest from the picket line. His men were not trained for this. The man made to leave but Oakes raised his hand to stall him, "Send me fifteen of our most experienced to set up shop in the square we need to head off any trouble and open a dialogue with whoever is organising this." "Right away Sergeant." As the man departed Oakes turned his attention back to the crowd. He guessed their was over one hundred souls gathered now and if he could not talk them down before the Militia were sent, the city would be burying one hundred bodies before the days end.